Multitude of Realities
by Gofla
Summary: The cast of Attack on Titan watches the events unfold! The future revealed and new realities explored. How will they react when they are sitting with the enemy? [No Pairings] Storyline, Fanfictions, and Crossovers will be shown. T for now. Hiatus.


**What's up. New to the Attack on Titan fandom and looking to write a fic about it. I know this idea has been done before. Most notably by the fic: Power to Strive. I personally enjoyed that fic and up to date with its sequel. Also, the other similar fic: Past, Present, and Future. Both have this idea in mind of the cast watching the events of Attack on Titan.**

**I wish to do my own take on this fic with a small addition.**

**I will be including other fanfictions in the viewing party. Although, it may be pretty tragic of what they will watch.**

**Requests are appreciated and encouraged. I don't really have a preference, so stuff like Yaoi, and fics with dark themes are also taken into consideration. **

**The only fics I will be skeptical about are the OC based ones. I was never a huge fan of them, but I know some love them as well, so if you give me the title and author of the fic, I will check it out and decide whether or not to include it.**

**Oh, and crossovers are acceptable as well.**

**There will also be different realities that I will make up on the spot for the cast to watch. I give permission for whoever wants to take these ideas and make it into a standalone fic. **

**One more thing, I will also do whole anime reactions. Like watching all of DBZ, My Hero Academia, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, and Assassination Classroom.**

**I don't watch a whole lot of anime. I'd rather read fics about my favorite ones than venture out. These are the only ones I have watched and have goodish knowledge on.**

**Let me know if you want to see some of these in the fic!**

**You can skip the chapters that have other animes/realities if you really don't want to read it.**

**This is still going to based around their own universe.**

**There will be no pairings for the cast that are watching, but that won't be the case for some of the fanfictions they will watch. Any and all pairings are fine in my book.**

**Alright, with that out of the way. Let's get started with the first installment!**

* * *

"Viewing Party" - Cast watching dialogue

"**Screen Time" **\- Everything that happens on screen

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**What's a TV?**

* * *

The 104th Cadet Corps are currently jogging through the muddy terrain.

It has been about 2 years since their first day of training and it has been hell to say the least.

Constant gruelling work and exercise that is to be expected to be able to fight titans, or in some cases, serve within the inner walls.

I mean who really wants to fight titans?

It's a rainy early morning as they trudge through the mud trying to keep up with each other and not fall behind.

No days off here.

Well, except for today.

That being said, the world around them begins to darken and this confuses everyone present.

"What's going on?" Connie asks as he continues to run.

Keith Shadis is also in confusion why everything is darkening. It's not even close to the evening time.

Black. They stop completely as they turn to look at each other, as they can only see themselves.

"Okay. This is seriously freaking me out now". Sasha frantically gasps trying to find something that isn't shrouded by darkness.

Mikasa makes sure to stay close to Eren and Armin.

"_You have been chosen. Brace your eyes_". A voice rings out from the darkness and a bright light blinds them all temporarily.

They cover their eyes instinctively until the brightness fades away shortly after.

The setting changed from their training grounds to a somewhat higher class looking room.

It's quite large with most of it containing couches panning in front of a large TV display. Approximately 150 inches.

"Eren? Mikasa?" A voice calls out from next to the cadets in training.

Both of them look towards the source of the voice.

"Hannes?" They both widen their eyes as he is not alone.

"Well. I'm not sure what's going on, but we must have been brought here for a reason". Erwin states.

The whole group is visibly confused at how they were in one place and the next moment, a whole different setting.

"I think we are missing some people". Jean looks around noticing that a good portion of the cadets in training are not present.

"What's that black thing at the very end?" Connie asks pointing towards the tv.

"Don't know, but this is strange". Reiner chimes in.

"There's a note!" Hange points out to the only table in the room which is at the center.

The couches are all facing towards the tv that spans left to right. They are pretty close together about a foot in between them all.

"Well. Might as well read it". Levi says nonchalantly.

"Right". Hange picks up the piece of paper and begins to read it aloud for the whole group.

_Congratulations! You all have been chosen to decide your fate! I know that there is confusion and wonder who I am and where you are…_

"Damn right". Jean mumbles and gets immediately shushed.

_Good news. There is nothing to really lose here. What you see in front of you is called a tv which is what you will be giving your attention to for most of your time here. _

_Now. What you are going to watch will be your future and what you do with this knowledge is up to you, but I will warn you, no punches will be pulled. Everything you see will be real and shown how it happens in real life._

_For the first few episodes will be in the past, but from then on, will be your future before you have entered this space._

_Any questions will be answered now as I can hear you._

_Please be seated and grab the remote from the same table in front of you to begin._

"I would like to ask who we are speaking to?" Erwin asks as most of the other people present nod.

"_Who I am doesn't matter, but what I will tell you is this space transcends time which means that once you leave this space it will be exactly how you left. No time will pass in the real world_". The voice answers.

"Why? Why would you show us our futures?" Eren asks which also grants nods from the others present.

"_To show you what's in store for you and what you can do differently. People will die. That's inevitable in the world you live in, but who dies and when is something you can control when you begin to watch. Also because I want to_". The voice states once again.

"How far are we going to into the future?" Levi asks.

"_As far as you wish. You may stop until you feel as you have seen enough, but let me warn you, there is no coming back to this place, and there is indeed an end. There is also an option if you'd want to see alternate realities_". The voice suggests.

"Alternate realities? What does that even mean?" Eren asks.

"_Exactly how it sounds. What would happen if you made one decision but in another reality you made a different one? Whole timelines can be changed, but there are also realities where beings come to your aid. That were never supposed to exist. There is also realities where titans don't even exist at all and it's just the humans_". The voice answers.

"That actually sounds pretty nice". Armin chimes in.

"Life without the titans sounds too good to be true". Erwin adds.

Levi just rolls his eyes.

"Other beings come to our aid? That sounds incredibly stupid". Levi points out.

"I mean if they help us, then how is that really stupid?" Hange retorts.

"_Let's move this along. To your left is a door to the kitchen with whatever you want to eat and stuff you haven't even heard of. To the right, is the restrooms for obvious reasons and not so obvious reasons_". The voice states.

"What other reason do you have to use the restroom for?" Armin asks.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter". Hannes quickly states.

"_Well you can make your way to the couches in front sitting next to whoever you wish._" The voice quickly moving this along.

Sasha was nowhere in sight. Presumably in the kitchen, go figure.

Levi, Hange, Erwin, and Shadis all take a seat to the most left couch. After them, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Krista are seated next.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Hannes are next.

Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt are last.

The couches can comfortably seat about 5 people each, but they opted to sit next to familiar faces.

"Well this'll be interesting". Reiner states crossing his arms.

"I'm back!" Sasha comes into the room hold a large plate and seats next to Connie and Ymir.

"What's that?" Ymir asks in genuine curiosity.

"Don't know. The box said it was pizza". Sasha begins to eat.

"So how should we do this? The voice said we will begin to watch the past first and then it will delve into the future, but what about the alternate realities?" Erwin asks.

"We could watch them to take a break from the normal timeline. Take the stress off". Hange suggests. "There's a button for it on this remote, so we should watch the first one".

Everyone nods.

Hange presses the on button and the display turns on.

**Eerie music begins to play as the setting shifts the a small town with Eren's green eye looking up.**

No one dares to point out that Eren is the first one on screen as they can sense the situation at hand.

**A red titan begins to look over the wall as a huge shadow is casted onto the town.**

"**Humanity was suddenly reminded that day…" The voice narrates.**

**The hand of the colossal titan rests on the wall as he fully peers over the wall as steam comes from his body.**

Most of the people present shift uncomfortably and incredibly frightened at the sight. They haven't seen what he looks like, only stories. What they see is even more terrifying than what they have heard.

"That's… Horrifying". Jean is the first one to utter a word. Slightly shaking from just looking at the titan.

Levi just frowns gazing at the screen along with Erwin.

Hannes has a guilty expression on his face.

Bertolt shifts uncomfortably seeing himself on screen in his titan form. Reiner and Annie just frown slightly.

"**Of the terror of being at their mercy, of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage" The voice narrates as the titan looming over the town.**

**Eren's green eye is widened looking at the red titan.**

**The scene zooms out showing the entire Shiganshina district with the titan looking over the wall.**

Eren looks down slightly remembering this day. Mikasa tries and comforts him with Hannes looking more guilty that he couldn't have done more.

The group frowns as they know what's going to happen.

The day that Shiganshina falls.

* * *

A little prologue so I hope it was bearable. There will be the full episode chapter coming soon. Hope you stay tuned!

Also, the voice, will not be called that forever. He will be named one of these chapters!

Let me know any of your fanfic requests and overall feedback!

* * *

June 9th, 2019.


End file.
